


Bituminous

by Draconiarose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconiarose/pseuds/Draconiarose
Summary: What really happened with Pink Diamond? What lead to her end?Who. Shattered. Pink?





	Bituminous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my head while at work this week and put it down 'on paper' over the last few evenings. I may come back and add more to it to flesh out the ideas, but if someone wants to add to this story or take off from these ideas just, I dunno, pop a connection to this fic in your summary or something.  
> No Beta. All me. If there are any mistakes please let me know.

“I don’t understand why we need another Diamond!”  


“Yellow, you said the same thing when Blue was created. And you know as well as I do that our empire is expanding beyond what the three of us can oversee. We need a fourth to help maintain control.”  


“But, Mo-”  


White Diamond silences the younger Diamond with an imperious glare. “I have told you not to call me that. I am your Queen, you will address me as such.”  


“Yes, My Queen,” Yellow Diamond responds, suitably cowed.  


“Come, meet your new sister.”  


White Diamond sweeps off to an adjoining room, not even glancing behind to see if Yellow Diamond had followed her. In the next room is a beautifully appointed bedroom, however, all the furniture is far too small for a Diamond to use. Seated on a bench in the window nook is a small figure with wild pink hair, watching avidly at the traffic passing by outside. Yellow steps to stand beside her Queen.  


“She is so small…” Yellow quietly remarks.  


“You said the same about Blue when she was first created. She will grow and become a strong leader just like her sisters,” White replied. She turns back to the figure in the window. 

“Pink, come meet your sister.”  


Pink Diamond turns to look towards her Queen and her sister, her face alight with joy.  


“Hello, sister!” She exclaims, he excitement radiating from her face.  


Yellow glances down at her new sister, audibly sniffs and quickly turns to leave the room.  


Pink’s face falls and she stares up at her mother, who kindly looks down at this new creation and says, “Don’t concern yourself with her, dear. She’ll warm up to you eventually.”  


\--------  


“Yellow! Hey Yellow!” Pink Diamond hollers from the foot of the throne-like chair that Yellow Diamond is seated upon. Yellow Diamond continues on with her work as though she hadn’t heard. Her work is very important after all, and the prattle of an adolescent Diamond is something she had long, long, long since learned to tune out.  


Yellow focuses on directing her kindergartners on three planets to increase production of soldiers as she plans to take another star system within the millenium, so focused on her work she didn’t hear the scratching of Pink Diamond climbing her chair until Pink was standing next to her view screen.  


“Hey, Yellow. What’cha doin’?” Pink asked, affably.  


“I am at work, Pink. Surely you can see that.”  


“Well, yeah, but what are you doing? I’m gonna ask Momma to let me have my own colony soon and I need to know what to do.”  


“Our Queen will most certainly insist you wait a few centuries before she gives you your own colony. I had to work as a manager for three of her colonies for five thousand years before she would give me my own station.”  


“Blue said something like that, too. I want to see how you conquer worlds, Blue works so differently than you do.”  


Yellow sighs, and considers that her Queen would probably force her to teach young Pink these things anyway, and to start now would mean she would be sooner done.  


“As you see, Pink, each colony has one or several kindergartens where we grow soldier gems…” Yellow begins.  


\----  


“Yellow! YELLOW!” Pink yells up at her sister to get her attention. “I know you said last time that I wasn’t ready for a colony of my own, but I talked to Momma and she said she’d let me have one! Isn’t that great?!”  


“She WHAT?!” Yellow demands, before turning on her heel and seeking out her Queen.  


\----  


After a very disappointing conversation with her Queen, Yellow seeks comfort from the only person she feels could provide it, her sister Blue.  


“I don’t understand it, Blue. Mother made me work for eons before she would let me take over a colony of my own. I had to successfully run four kindergartens before I could have my own Pearl! There were many other gems of a lower station who had their own Pearl before me? I don’t know why Mother dotes so much on her.”  


“I know it seems frustrating, Yellow, but we need to realize that she’s still young and maybe mother feels that giving her a single planet colony will help her learn how to rule.”  


“But mother gave her one of her own Pearls! Just said, right in front of me I might add, ‘here Pink, this Pearl has served me well, she will help you on Earth,’ Pink isn’t even three thousand years old!”  


“Yellow, you must calm yourself. Our Queen is a wise ruler. She knows what’s best.”  
Yellow rears back as though Blue had slapped her instead of merely speaking to her. She scoffs and stands, but refrains from saying anything as she leaves. She later regrets not speaking her mind when she feels hot jealousy seeing Pink chattering excitedly at Blue and it twists sourly deep inside seeing the indulgent smile gracing Blue’s face.  


\------  


Yellow had visited Pink many times on Earth, per her Queen’s demands. Any observations about the progression of the colony are met with blank stares or continued prattle about the wonderful things Pink had discovered about her planet.  


During the last of these meetings, Yellow tried to stress the need to progress the colony.  


“Pink, I taught you everything I know about turning planets in to colony outposts. You seem to be spending more time looking at Earth than you are cultivating it…”  


“I’ve created many Rose Quartz soldiers, surely you’ve seen that. I just recently created a glorious Jasper from my Beta kindergarten. I think I’m doing okay with regards to progression. Besides, look at all the beautiful life on this planet,” Pink enthuses, pointing out the window of her moon base and the blue orb quietly circling below.  


“Organic life…” Yellow sniffs.  


“Yes! Just the other day I found a creature as yellow and you are! Pearl!” Pink calls out to her companion.  


“Yes, My Diamond?” Pearl responds.  


“Bring me that creature we found the other day! From the Zoo!”  


“Yes, My Diamond!”  


Yellow Diamond watches as her mother’s Pearl leaves the room, moving deeper into the moon base. She turns towards her sister and tries to feel the affection that her mother and Blue feels for this small annoyance. She fails.  


“Pink Diamond. You are failing the empire with these trivialities. You need to progress this colony and move on to the next planet. You cannot allow yourself to be distracted by lifeforms that are inferior to us gems.”  


“I am a Diamond just the same as you are, Yellow, and what I do with my own planet is my own business. Momma said…”  


“Our Mother was a fool to create you, and we will do just fine without you!” Yellow exclaims.  


“You don’t get to decide that, now do you…” Pink narrows her eyes at her sister.  


“Maybe I do.” Yellow responds and takes the small sharp dagger and drives it with all of her force into the center of her sisters torso, digging the tip deep into her gem. Yellow knows as well as Pink that it’s difficult to shatter one of the royal family, but she uses her superior size to leverage her sister over onto the ground to drive the dagger further in.  


“Goodbye, sister. I would say you have about 30 minutes before your gem finishes cracking. Maybe you should watch your beloved planet… You certainly won’t be contacting mother.” Yellow says as she stands, taking the communication device with her from the control throne in the center of the room. “I will be back to clean up and finish this colony. Maybe something good will come of your death after all.”  


As Yellow Diamond leaves the chamber, the door from the opposite side opens and Pearl steps through, holding a large white bird with a brilliant yellow frill. The bird takes to flight at Pearl’s loud and dramatic gasp.  


“Oh! My Diamond!” Pearl gapes and rushes to Pink Diamond’s side. “What happened?”  


“Pearl, “ Pink says quietly, “I need you to get Rose.”  


“Yes, My Diamond. But…”  


“No Pearl, get me Rose.”  


“Yes, My Diamond,” Pearl complies and rushes back out the door.  
As the door closes, Pink rolls over and calmly calls out, “Rose.”  
From the shadows of the chamber, Rose Quartz steps out, in her soldier’s garb, “Yes, My Diamond.”  


“How long have you been there?”  


“Long enough.”  


“And you did nothing?”  


“What could I have done, My Diamond. I am made to serve the Diamonds. All the Diamonds. How can I go against my leader?”  


“I understand,” Pink replies, her responses coming slower now as the cracks in her gem slowly spider out. “I need to you do something for me.”  


“Anything, My Diamond.”  


“I release you from your duty, Rose. I need to you take Pearl and get out of here. I release Pearl as well. She cannot return to my mother, knowing even the small amount that she knows. You can never tell anyone what happened here, but I need you to promise me something?”  


“What is that?”  


“Promise to protect the Earth for me? It is my first and only planet and I loved it. Please don’t let Yellow destroy it…”  


“I promise, My Diamond.”  


“Not your Diamond anymore, Rose. You are your own gem,” Pink whispers. “Thank you…”  


Pink Diamond’s small body loses corporeal form just as the door opens to let Pearl back in.  


“No! My Diamond!” Pearl wails and tries to gather together the pieces of Pink’s gem as Rose picks up Pearl bodily.  


“Pearl, we need to leave!”  


“But, My Diamond… What happened?”  


“She released you from duty, Pearl. You are your own gem now and we need to get planetside so we can start to defend the Earth. We don’t know what Homeworld is going to send and we need to be ready for it.”  


“But…”  


“You must be strong for her, Pearl!”  


Pearl’s lips quiver slightly, but she responds, “Yes, General.”  


“Call me Rose, Pearl.”


End file.
